


"Responsible for Your Rose."

by Rationalism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Study, Death, Gen, Loss, Philosophy, literary analyses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rationalism/pseuds/Rationalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima's death in a field of flowers.<br/>I tried to capture what occurred in the latest chapter.<br/>I was weeping while writing this Fic. I related to these characters on a more then personal level.</p><p>Please be warned there are gracious literary as well as philosophical references in the work. My only wish is that I did justice to Ishida's work.<br/>Please enjoy.</p><p>Please view the index.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

////

IN THE LAND OF THE BLIND.

////

Pure panic, this wasn't suppose to happen."

"What the hell are you doing!"  
What was I feeling, anger, no this was not anger, satisfaction, no, it was something deeper, something akin to greif . .

I smelled the blood in the air Arima's blood, the metallic taste,  
massive, and sadistic, that's what he was massive and sadistic, then why, why did he?-  
He was Arima powerful, a force of nature , yet I never could comprehend what thoughts went on behind those dim dim eyes.  
perhaps nobody could.

///"ONE CANNOT VIEW MY FACE AND LIVE".///

This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't suppose to happen, this wasn't suppose to happen!

I held him held him among the flower field., my hands doing my best to stop the bleeding.

Here was Arima Kishou, the God of death, I held him, shaking, my hands caked with blood.  
"Arima" my voice shaking...."

" Kaneki Ken, I had no time left I merely speed up the process, me the other investigators of the sunlit garden, are not human."  
we are failures, of experimentation"

What was he talking about? Arima never lied before, 

"You must have noticed my right eye cannot see anything anymore, its glaucoma the disease that ravages the elderly."

/// A CANDLE THAT BURNS TWICE AS BRIGHTLY, FADES TWICE AS QUICKLY.///

Elderly? here was Arima, in his 30s in his prime, he was massive, merciless and somehow beautiful.

He continued to speak, "my parentage,..... -------------"

 

"I have one request tell them you were the one to kill me.  
you will very well so realize my reasoning behind this request"

 

"Please", his voice grew hoarse.

"I understand I was the one who killed you."///

This was untrue, .  
//////  
"YOU ARE FOREVER RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TAMED."

"YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ROSE."  
/////

"Thank you," 

The reaper, massive, he was but sadistic? here was a man who grew tired of life, a being with no agency of his own.  
Him and Kaneki were not so different, both caught between this tragic play known as life, this macabre world of contradictions ghoul, human, what if one was neither?  
///A deconstruction of the ghoul/human binary.//// ////DIALECTICAL NEGATION./// ///THE CROSSBREED.////

 

I discussed THE CROSSBREED with Arima several months ago, "A CREATURE NEITHER FULLY LAMB NOR FULLY KITTEN", stuck between the world of categories belong to both so belonging to neither..  
Arima was that pitiful creature wishing for the release of the butchers knife.

A single tear fell from his face.

//// WHEN THE HOLY ONE GRIEVES.///

"I hated myself always, taking life from others."

His voice started to shake,, he spoke in no more then a whisper...

"The one who wanted death most...."

He continued "Hai...." he was about to call my name a hand rose shaking to touch my face...

I finished the quotation in my head.

"THE REAPER HIMSELF."

His hand fell limp from my face. 

I was alone in the flowers and yet.

I could hear someone scream, of which wouldn't cease.

/ THEOLOGIANS SPOKE OF THE ECLIPSE OF GOD FROM HISTORY./

////THE ONE EYED MAN IS KING.///


	2. INDEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of references.

"In the land of the blind" - Desiderius Erasmus

"One cannot view my face and live." - Hebrew Bible, Torah.

"The flame that burns Twice as bright burns half as long.” - /Paraphrased/ Lao Tzu

"You are forever reasonable for what you tamed." - The Little Prince / Antoine de Saint-Exupéry  
"You are responsible for your rose."

"A creature neither fully lamb nor kitten."- The Crossbreed,/ Franz Kafka

/ALLUSION/

"When the holy one grieves." - Midrash

" Theologians spoke of the eclipse of God from history." Martin Buber

"The one eyed man is king." -Desiderius Erasmus


End file.
